Am I human?
by Light Reveltion
Summary: Update Status: Temporarily dropped. (Many apologies to all followers and favoriters and new readers!)
1. Prologue: The Birth of a Prodigy

**Prologue: The Birth of a Prodigy (1st POV)**

* * *

I have been dreaming recently. Maybe it is because I have been indulging in the histories lately. After being deemed a failure to the most prodigious family on earth, all the while having saiyan blood, I had failed to meet the expectations of a member of the saiyan-human hybrid race. My elder brother was born with a high power level, and was assumed already to be the next king due to his immense power. On the other hand, I was born a weak and frail child, but by the age of 2 I had already won the attention of the scholars of our city.

The older son with immense power and a natural fighter, the younger son a genius with an IQ of 240. But, my parents had expected me to catch up to my brother as a fighter, as was the customs. We were 2 years apart, and as I reached the status of genius in the local community, my brother had already flown around the world twice at the age of 4, and could withstand a gravity of 25x. I could barely do 2x gravity.

I'll briefly explain a bit more about my family ancestry and history. I am a direct descendant of the legendary super saiyan bardock, and also a direct descendant of the saiyan king, Vegeta. How so? To be more precise, my family's line started with Wok and Socks. Wok is Goku's Great-Grandson. Socks is Trunks' daughter.

I'm not so sure why my ancestors Vegeta and Bulma named their children after underwear but even their son, Trunks named his daughter after a type of footwear. It was intriguing for me to study the history of the saiyan-human hybrids and how they slowly overcame the racism and rose to setting up a new world government that makes sure the world is at peace and without crime.

Anyhow, going back to my family's history, we see the offspring of Wok and Socks becoming the most powerful family line in the world's history. Although there are some stories of incest and rape to keep the family bloodline pure, there are many other good stories of how our family sought to become the world's number one protectors from aliens and from internal and criminal affairs on earth.

Another thing that made our family stand out was that our skin colour was slightly darker than all the other saiyan-hybrids that lived on our planet. This was because our line of ancestors also included Uub, the most powerful human that ever lived. Uub fathered Wok, and eventually after 5000 years give and take a few, I was born into this noble household.

A genius fighter was born into the world once every thousand years. However, our household was able to produce a super genius every 200-300 years. Due to this, our family was able to take control of the government and set new laws that determined how the next emperor of the world was decided. A competition was held every 3 years to determine the strongest and the smartest. It was very rare for anyone to become both, and in the case that someone did, he/she was given the title of emperor. Since most kids with potential were brought up in the most humble and honest way possible, if one of them became the next emperor, it was highly likely that he/she would be a good ruler.

Unfortunately, when my brother was born, it was pretty plain to the rest of the world that he had a learning disability despite being a natural fighter. His IQ was average. It would be impossible for him to become an emperor. On the other hand, I was born a natural scholar, being able to learn faster and retain more knowledge than a couple thousand of the brightest scientists and professors on earth. My power level was around 20 at birth.

Power levels are determined by the average human's strength. The average human has a power level of 1. If my power level is 20 it means that I can fight and win against 19 humans. My brother's power level was at 30,000... when he was born. Although I have managed to barely train myself in 2x gravity, I was only able to raise my level to about 35. I read in the histories that some of the famous humans had power levels that were well over 100. There was a man who was once known as the strongest man on earth before Goku showed up, he went under the name of Turtle Hermit, and had a power level of nearly 175. Of course, all of his disciples eventually surpassed him. Before Uub was born, a man named Krillin was known to be the strongest human on earth at a power level of around 4,000.

I will now explain what happened before my epic journey across the world, and worlds beyond, began.


	2. Ch 1: Mirai Trunks is not Mirai?

**Chapter 1: Mirai Trunks is not so Mirai after all (3rd POV)**

* * *

"Trunks! Trunks!"

Trunks turned his head towards the direction of the shout. Who it was but none other than his new friend, Urimu. Urimu claimed to have come from a future 5000 years later. He told Trunks that in the future, they were able to create time machines that could travel to parallel worlds; meaning people could travel to a past, and then travel into a different future. Thanks to this technology, the people in the future were able to figure it out all the possible future outcomes to make their planet safe and sound from future enemies. Of course, the only future they could not travel into or change was their own world's universe.

Trunks was relieved to finally understand why in his world, he was the only hero left on earth, and why in other parallel time dimensions, Goku and the other heroes still existed. When Trunks asked Urimu about the charge up time for the machine, he was shocked to learn that it took a little over a month before the machine could be used again, and thus time travellers were advised to stay low as much as possible during their month stay.

Urimu explained that in his future he was a descendant of both Goku and Vegeta, and although possessing the blood of these legendary super saiyans in his veins, Urimu was perhaps the weakest saiyan-hybrid to exist on earth at his present time. But that it was partially thanks to Urimu's ingenious ability to work with technology, they were able to develop a time machine with enough power to travel up to 6000 years into the stable past and up to 50 years into the unstable future.

Urimu also had explained that in his time, the saiyan-hybrids ruled and protected the world with proper justice and equality to all peoples that lived on Earth. When Trunks asked what "proper justice and equality" meant, Urimu went through the whole 5000 years of history starting with the Buu Saga, since Trunks didn't know anything after Cell had been defeated.

When Trunks heard that his father Vegeta sacrificed himself to protect the Trunks in the other world, he felt much more proud of his father than ever. Knowing how much softer his father had gotten and going so far to help fight against the new enemies until his last breath, he was glad to have someone to look up to. But he was also surprised to hear about the fusion technique and about Goku's ascendancy to Super Saiyan 3.

Having come back from the dead, Trunks was able to manage a full-powered Super Saiyan, but since there were no new enemies that were stronger than himself, he didn't have much motivation to become stronger and was shocked to learn that the other Trunks was able to reach the third stage of the super saiyan form while in fusion with Gohan's younger brother, who obviously wouldn't have ever existed in Trunks' time.

On the other hand, hearing about Mirai Trunks' real-life experience during the fights with the androids and with Cell, was quite a blessing for Urimu's ears. Urimu, gifted with an IQ worthy to be called a Super Genius, could memorize and retain all of Trunks' personal experiences and relished as Trunks reminisced his memories.

* * *

1 month had passed, and Urimu had only gained more knowledge about the history of ' world. Urimu was slightly afraid of what his parents would say upon his arrival at home since they had expected him to power up while on this journey to the past. He gave up on it after realizing that a simple air blast from Trunks could potentially injure him permanently. He wondered whether his parents would put his "new" skills to the test with more sparring and physical exams or let him live in peace with his scholarly achievements.

Well, he was about to find out.

* * *

Urimu tried to make his arrival back in his present time unnoticeable as much was possible, but his time machine ship was detected by one of the world government agents and within a few minutes, his return had been reported and notified to all of the superior officials as well as his parents.

Although he knew it was unavoidable and carefully planned his escape, his gut feeling told him to honestly confess to his parents what he had been up to during his journey and finally tell them his true feelings.

When he got home, by plane, Sir Thama Vegeta IX greeted him. His parents were on their way home from an important mission and would arrive in less than 1 minute. And soon enough, his father materialized out of nowhere after teleporting from wherever he had come from. Master Warimu Vegeta looked into his son's eyes and saw no change in Urimu's resolution to stay as he was.

"POWER UP!" the Master bellowed.

Urimu did his best to power up as much as he could, imitating Trunks' SS power up, to no avail.

"Hmph. I can see it went up... by as much as the strength of a flea. I'm disappointed in you, Urimu H. Vegeta." Master Warimu looked extremely displeased and seemed to be ready to blow up anytime.

Urimu knew that when his father used the full name of anyone in the household, it meant that he was ready to get rid of them; sacking his servants, or disowning his children. This was only the third time his father had done this, but that goes without saying since each and every time was with him. Urimu had been disowned twice and brought back into the family twice. This was probably the last straw.

Warimu Vegeta gave Urimu a look which everyone knew to be, "Get out." and with a heavy sigh, Urimu quickly packed up a small bag of his belongings and left the building. But before he stepped out, without looking back he said, "Master, the next time you see me will be the day I become the most powerful man in our family. Do not look for me. I will come back on my own and challenge you to a fight." and with this Urimu left.


	3. Ch 2: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins (First POV)**

* * *

Ever since I had left home, I would dream about my ancestors every night. Especially with the personal stories of Trunks still fresh in my mind, I was able to find some self-amusement this way and keep myself content during my journey to prove myself. My mother had sent my uncle, Sir Thama Vegeta IX, to watch my every movements and to notify her of my life to keep me accountable and true to my word.

My uncle is from a branch family that split off from the main house 9 generations ago. All the first-born males in this branch were named after the first Head of the branch and thus the reason why my uncle's name has a "IX" in it. The very first Thama Vegeta is a role model to me. He was also a weak man but a genius with an IQ of 221. As a child growing up, my first rivals would often be from my uncle's own children. They were all gifted children in the art of learning and education. Despite our competitive saiyan blood we got along well, often.

Uncle Thama was the only son of his father and was actually a powerful warrior despite his lineage. He was knighted a year before I was born, and titled, "Fastest Man of the Year". He has been outdone by my elder brother and many others afterwards but is now the headmaster of a school for athletes, which is owned by our family.

Anyways, having one of the fastest saiyan-hybrids follow me around was going to be a nightmare. Even if I tried all of the many escape routes I had thought of during my first two days of this journey, this man could chase me down to the ends of the earth. Suppressing my energy wouldn't do me any good either since today's advanced technology could track everything from robots, to androids, to cyborgs, to living beings. If I could get my hands on uncle's scouter, I could potentially hack it and throw its sensor ability into a chaos. But if I did that, it would be obvious that I did something to it.

The only way to avoid absolute detection was to hack into the main servers for the scouter, and change my universal ID into a rock. That way, they would just assume that I was a rock whenever they tried to search for me using devices.

But as of now, walking through the driest of deserts on Earth, this plan was nearly impossible to execute on my own.

"Oi, Rimu! D'you need some water?" The question, no doubt came from the lips of my official stalker.

"Would it be enough for you, if you shared it with me?" I asked, hoping that he would take the hint that I was planning to stay in the desert for awhile.

"Well, t'tell ya the truth. Where we're standin', the next available oasis or civilization is 'ore than 230 mi. away and with ya movement speed, Ah figured ya won't last too long 'ere." With that said, uncle Thama finally came closer to where I had been resting.

Finally out in the open, I was able to get a clearer look at my uncle. Despite being born in the branch family, I still referred to him as uncle. He was a tall man, about 6 feet tall, with natural blond hair. He naturally had blue eyes, and ever since he was in school as a young child, he was often bullied because he resembled the super saiyan too much despite his being weaker than most of the other students. He was the only one born with blond hair in all our families combined and although it wasn't rare for a saiyan-hybrid to have coloured hair, but so far, there hadn't been any born with blond hair.

After about 100 years since our ancestors became super saiyan, the universe became a lot more peaceful and there was really no need for anyone to become a super saiyan anymore. In school we would use the graphic technology we had to figure out what we would all look like if we were super saiyans. It was hard to imagine what a blonde saiyan with blue eyes would look when he turned into a super saiyan. Would it be the same thing, or would his hair colour be different?

While I thought of these things, uncle Thama was finally within an arms reach from where I was. He looked ragged and extremely tired from following me around for the past week. His eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were drenched from his sweat, outlining his muscular body shape. He clearly showed on his face that he wanted to leave rather than being stuck with me.

"Rimu, what's yer plan? Din ch'a say that ya were gonna come back all tough and beefy?" He finally spoke with heavy tension and with many breaths.

Rimu, was what he always called me since I were a child. He spoke casually to me only when we were alone, and since I spent most of my childhood in his home we knew each other better than anyone else did. I simply replied to him, "Uncle, I know I've disappointed my family many times, but I really want to prove to them this time that I will become someone they will be proud of. I want it to be a surprise, so I think it would be best if you went back home or pursued some other new hobby and we can meet up once every year so that I can update you on what's been happening to me. I'll send my address to your residence a week before our next meeting. If this sounds good to you, then let's have our last meal together before you leave." I really meant what I said to him. I wanted to leave a strong impression of my will before we parted ways. Even though I knew that it would be hard for him to disobey my mother, I planned to say this after a week in the desert because I knew that my uncle hated the hot and dry climates of the earth.

To my relief and surprise his response was what I wanted to hear, "Alright. Rimu, 'nstead of a meal with ya, ah'll leave my food and water supplies with ya so that at least ya'll make it alive through this here desert." He seemed pleased with my offer and after taking off his bags, he flew off at an amazing speed.

In less than a few seconds, I couldn't see nor sense him anymore.

* * *

A few hours later, I arrived at a group of dunes known as the Spiral Death Dunes. It was named this after an aerial photo from space showed that there were about 11 dunes that formed a spiral and at the center of it, there was a mountain of bones. How it got there, no one knows, but rumour has it that a dragon lives in this place hunting down whatever that may come near. I had planned earlier to come to this place to train, since I believed that dragons did not exist anymore. The dragon balls mentioned in the histories don't really exist anymore, or at least the dragon ball radars cannot find them in our galaxy.

So with all of these myths and fairy tales cast aside, I took my first step into the crevice between the spiraling dunes.


	4. Ch 3: Diamond Wing, Bandit King

**Chapter 3: Diamond Wing, Bandit King (First POV)**

* * *

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

I froze. I literally froze. I didn't realize that there would be anyone near me nor did I sense any movement.

"What's that? Why are you standing there like you were caught in the middle of a petty crime?" The voice spoke again. Judging from the tone and speed of the voice, I could tell this one was a male youth around my age. "Hey, I'm talking to you." I calm myself and turn my head coolly to act as if I had been expecting him. "Yeah, you. There's no one here except for you and my gang." Gang? How could I not sense all of their movements? Were they all weak humans? Would that be why I cannot feel the vibrant energy within them?

I turn around to face the direction where the voice is coming from.

There is no one there.

"What's with that blank stare? Are you an idiot? Stop staring and look down. I'm down here."

I avert my eyes downward and see a large group of ... insects? No, wait. They're humans, but the size of insects. It takes my mind a few minutes to register and process what I am seeing and hearing.

I finally respond, "Sorry, I didn't expect to see you here, Bandit King."

"Oho. So you have heard of me, then? I'm very honoured to meet a fan of mine." A young man with bluish-red hair in the front steps out. Suddenly a small whirlwind rises around his gang.

POOOF!

The group is at their normal size. I have read about them in a book before. They are the infamous desert bandits known as the Sand Riders and the youth known as the Bandit King is one of the famous scholars of our world, Diam Wing. After mysteriously leaving Earth Global University 3 years ago, he took on a new name, Diamond, and started his own organization called the Desert Wing of which Sand Riders is affiliated with. Although the poverty and crime rate is below 0.1% in the world, Diamond claimed to have realized a fatal flaw in the way the world government was organized.

Ever since then, Diamond has been named by many as the modern Hong Gil-Dong*.

"Greetings, traveler of this arid desert. I am Diamond Wing, the Bandit King. How may I be of service to you?" The cheerful and gentle youth who stood in a calm and serene manner took a bow and began to introduce all of his members.

"I am Urimu H. Vegeta. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am in search of a training ground to become stronger. Can you help me in my quest?" Diamond's eyes sparkled at the word, "quest". It seemed he either liked the way I described my need or just had an obsession with the word.

"I would certainly love to help you out, my boy. Please, call me Dia. Is it great power you desire or do you simply want to get stronger to prove yourself to someone or something?" Dia seemed to be greatly interested in my "quest" and continued, "Vegeta is your name? Are you by chance related to Tonmimu K. Ve-" I grabbed his collar in an instant. I was furious and angry that I would hear my brother's name ever again.

"Don't you say that name if you value your life." It was a meaningless threat since I probably would have a hard time beating him up. He grinned and placed his left hand in front of him towards my chest.

"HAAAA!"

I was blown away by a strong blast of air. I landed quite a distance away and it took me less than a second to realize that Dia was indeed a powerful man as well as an intellectual. "I'm sorry, I let the blood rush into my head without thinking." I say as I walk back to Dia and his gang, unharmed. Dia looks impressed that I stood up after his energy air blast.

"Do you know any martial arts?" He asks, with an intense curiosity in his voice.

I reply back after taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, "I have mastered some, but I am not very strong."

"What was your ranking in this year's global tournament? Mine was 3rd place for physical combat, and tied for 2nd place overall." He took a moment to search his pockets and pulled out a silver medal that was given out this year.

2nd place? I was taken aback. I had heard that Dia was more human than I was. How could it be that he won 2nd place overall in this year's tournament when he was from a commoner's family? I looked at Dia and slowly responded, "Why do you want to know? Why the sudden interest?"

Dia calmed his excitement and answered, "Well, to simply put, no one has come back to me after being sent flying by my air blast. And for those who were able to stand their ground, they usually fought back, however you did neither of these things. I'm curious. You, who is weak and yet brave enough to come back to me; threatens me and is sent flying. I like you. So answer my questions, if you please." With that he leaned slightly forward expecting an answer from me.

"Well, in physical strength I ranked 17993rd. Overall I ranked 167th." The air was so still, that you could hear the bustling sounds of the nearest city which was not so near at all. Dia had a strange confused look drawn on his face. Perplexed, he took in a deep breath and started laughing. The rest of the gang began to laugh with him, somewhat awkward at first but then roaring and crying with uncontrollable childish laughter.

I sighed. I knew they would laugh. Out of 18 thousand participants in the global tournament, I was close to being last place in power alone. Thankfully, due to my high level of martial arts, I was able to advance in the overall rankings with precision and skill and was eventually stopped by a martial artist rival who was more powerful than me.

After the Sand Riders had stopped laughing, with some trying to hide their giggles, Dia spoke again, "If you are in training, why don't you join my troupe? Unless you are of some aristocratic family that is against us," He stopped short and glared at me before continuing on, "but if not, you can learn a lot about the outside world and possibly the outside universe beyond our world. Have you been to outer space yet?" He probably meant the intergalactic colonization project that started a few thousand years back which controlled how many aliens were allowed to immigrate to other planets from their own.

I simply replied, "No, but I have been to the past." I waited for the sounds of surprise, but there came none. My audience seemed to be disinterested in my exploits which made me a little angry at myself for saying that. After thinking a bit about Dia's invitation I gave him my answer, "I will join only if I can help out with your next mission."

Dia happily exclaimed, "Welcome aboard! We'll be smuggling aliens next!" I winced realizing what I had gotten myself into...

* * *

* Korean version of Robin Hood; a man who, legends say, used his supernatural gifts and noble birthright to rob the greedy rich nobles and to help the poor. Eventually went on to found his own country taking all the impoverished peoples from neighboring lands as his people.


End file.
